Final Fantasy VII: Spawn of Jenova
by Dragonthunder89
Summary: Picks up after Advent Children, Cloud journeys to Nibelheim only to discover a horror from his past that threatens the planet. Will be Cloud/Tifa, Yuffie/Vincent.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII just playing around in the universe

AN: Well this will be my first crack at Final Fantasy VII. This is the best one I think, anyway this idea was rolling around in my head after I went to the Nibelheim reactor in the game so please review and let me know what you think. I will continue if everyone likes it.

Dragonthunder89

Cloud Strife sat on his bike Fenrir, perched at the top of a cliff overlooking Midgar. Cloud was troubled, Rufus was planning something and Cloud didn't like it. He had spent a month tracking the Turks' activities and each time he came close to finding out but then he would be attacked by Shinra soldiers. Each time Cloud escaped but now he sat deep in thought, like before, Cloud would ignore his phone. He knew who it was most of the time. She was always on his mind.

"Tifa," Cloud sighed.

Tifa Lockhart, Cloud had been in love with the beautiful woman for a long time. In her phone messages, which were many, she expressed her worry. Cloud didn't like it when he made Tifa worry, but because he loved her he had to keep going and stop Shinra. Only one other person knew, and he was helping when he could. Vincent Valentine was a loyal friend to Cloud and aided him when he could. But Cloud had to be careful because Vincent had recently gotten romantically involved with Yuffie and Yuffie told Tifa everything and vice versa. Cloud knew Tifa cared about him as a friend but she never knew how much Cloud loved her and didn't know how to tell her. Cloud was scarred badly, not just the wounds that littered his body, but the emotional and psychological ones that just would not heal. Cloud sensed he was not alone and turned his head only to find Vincent standing next to him.

"Vincent," Cloud nodded to him.

"Cloud, Yuffie is starting to suspect me, I don't know how long I will be able to throw her off," Vincent replied.

"I was afraid of that, she is a smart girl," Cloud said.

"Cloud, you are a good friend, but I love Yuffie and I will not lie to her," Vincent warned.

"I understand, she takes priority, if you are telling me you can no longer help me, I already knew it was coming," Cloud replied.

"I want to help Cloud but..." Vincent started.

"No, you must take care of Yuffie, but Vincent would you do me a favor?" Cloud asked.

"Sure," Vincent agreed.

"I want you to look after Tifa and Denzel while I am away," Cloud replied.

"You act like you will never see them again," Vincent said almost accusingly.

"I just have a bad feeling, whatever is going on, I need you to keep an eye on them, that brings me to the main reason why I called you here. Reeve called me and asked me to meet him, he didn't say why but I have a feeling that it isn't good, so keep this to yourself and watch out for them will you?" Cloud asked almost pleading.

"Sure, I will, but Cloud now I must ask you to do something," Vincent replied.

"Yes?" Cloud asked.

"Where ever you go, come back alive, they need you," Vincent replied.

Cloud nodded and started up Fenrir and with one final wave, sped off leaving Vincent watching until he disappeared.

* * *

Cloud rode full speed for two days until he reached his destination, a secluded area in a forest outside of his hometown of Nibelheim. Cloud dismounted and headed into the middle of the small clearing and found Reeve waiting for him.

"Cloud, faster than I expected," Reeve said.

"You said it was important," Cloud replied.

"I am afraid it is more than important, if what we have discovered happens to be true, the planet may be in danger," Reeve said.

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"We have reports of odd activity in the mako reactor on Mount Nibel," Reeve started.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"The townspeople reported that Shinra journeyed up there, they said that a squad of a dozen soldiers marched up there a week ago, but none of them came back," Reeve replied.

"What?!" Cloud demanded.

"Even more so disturbing was that five of the townspeople went after them to discover what had become of them, but they too didn't come back," Reeve continued.

"Something is wrong, I am going up there," Cloud said as he turned to leave.

"By yourself?" Reeve asked fearfully.

"Yeah, I will get to the bottom of this," Cloud said as he mounted Fenrir, waved to Reeve and sped off towards Nibelheim.

"Good luck Cloud," Reeve said as he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Midgar at Tifa's bar, Tifa was busily serving customers with the help of Yuffie. Tifa sighed as her gaze fell on a photo of Cloud with his new Buster sword over his shoulder. Tifa begged him to pose for it and she was glad now. She had not seen Cloud since they stopped Kadaj. She couldn't understand why he left, but she blamed herself partially. If only she had let him know how she truly felt. The truth was she was in love with him but never got the chance to tell him. Yuffie knew, Tifa never told her but she knew.

"Cloud," Tifa sighed.

"Tifa, why don't you take a break and go get some air?" Yuffie offered with a knowing look.

"I'm okay," Tifa replied.

"It's him isn't it?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa only nodded but was interrupted by the bell that signaled a new customer. Both girls looked up and were stunned at who walked through the door. It was Vincent.

"Vincent!" Yuffie cried as she launched herself into his arms.

"Hey Yuffie," Vincent replied as he caught her.

"What a surprise, how are you can I get you anything?" Tifa asked.

"No, I can't stay long, we need to talk," Vincent replied.

Tifa and Yuffie nodded and led him to the back where Marlene and Denzel were playing.

"Hi Vincent!" Marlene greeted.

"You two go upstairs we need to talk to Vincent for a minute," Tifa replied.

The kids nodded and disappeared as the three sat down.

"What is it?" Tifa asked.

"I saw Cloud today," Vincent replied.

"Really?! Where?!" Tifa cried excitedly.

"On the outskirts of Midgar," Vincent replied.

"Why is he avoiding us?" Tifa asked.

"He isn't doing it because he wants to, I won't betray Cloud's trust but I can tell you one thing. Cloud told me he was summoned by Reeve, I am not sure why but it isn't good from the way Cloud talked," Vincent replied.

"What? Why is he going it alone?" Tifa asked.

"He did not tell me anything about that, but I believe I can answer for him. When he is alone, he can focus better, if any of us were trying to help him he would be too concerned for our well being. Foolish, but that is the way Cloud is. Now Tifa, I must ask you something, well two things," Vincent replied.

"Yes?" Tifa asked.

"First, I want to know your feelings towards Cloud," Vincent replied.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked.

"You know what I mean, do you love him?" Vincent asked.

"Y-yes," Tifa replied.

"I see, so my suspicions were correct and he doesn't even know," Vincent said.

"Know what?" Tifa asked.

"Cloud doesn't know how you feel does he?" Vincent asked.

"No, I never told him," Tifa replied.

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"I didn't want to burden him, besides he loved Aeris," Tifa replied sadly.

"Heh, it seems I was the only one who knew then," Vincent said.

"Knew what?" Tifa asked.

"Cloud did love Aeris, but not like all of you thought, he loved her like a sister, Zack was Aeris's boyfriend," Vincent replied.

"So you mean...?" Tifa started.

"I cannot be sure, but Tifa you ought to tell Cloud, he may reciprocate, and if so your love will make him powerful. Because then he not only would fight for the common good, but he would fight for you," Vincent replied.

"Now for my second question, do you have a room I can stay in?" Vincent asked.

"What?" Tifa asked surprised.

"I made a promise to a friend that I would keep an eye on things," Vincent said evasively.

"It was Cloud wasn't it?" Tifa asked.

"You can stay in my room Vincent," Yuffie replied wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yuffie!" Tifa scolded.

"What?" Yuffie asked.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it I guess, but remember Marlene and Denzel are here too so I don't have to say anything else do I?" Tifa asked.

"Don't worry Tifa, I understand, even if Yuffie doesn't," Vincent replied smirking at Yuffie who glared back at him.

* * *

Cloud rode into Nibelheim and dismounted Fenrir. The town was quiet, Cloud latched his many swords that fit together onto his back and started for the mountain trail. As he got to the outskirts by the mansion, he saw a little girl huddled in a corner crying. Cloud approached her and she looked up in fear. Cloud raised his hands in a friendly gesture.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you what happened?" Cloud asked.

"The men of the town organized a small militia and headed up the mountain less than an hour ago, I'm scared," the girl replied.

"I am going up there, everything is going to be okay," Cloud said.

The girl nodded and then took off for her house. Cloud returned his attention to the mountain trail and started the long hike up. He didn't have to go far when he spotted one of the men staggering towards him. He was bloody and in bad shape. Cloud caught the man as he struggled to stand, Cloud leaned him against a rock and the man coughed up a large amount of blood.

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"T-they came from nowhere, m-monsters...fierce and s-strong," the man struggled.

"Where are the others?" Cloud asked.

"I-I don't k-know, they c-could b-be dead," the man said as more blood spilled from his mouth.

"Alright save your strength, you are going to be okay," Cloud encouraged.

But as Cloud made to pick him up, the man was dead and Cloud confirmed by checking his pulse. He found none.

"Damn," Cloud said as he stood.

With a new resolve, Cloud continued on, not knowing what horror awaited him.

* * *

Reeve decided to call backup for Cloud and his options were slim so he decided to try Cid.

"Hello?" Cid answered the phone.

"Cid, it's Reeve, I must ask you for a favor," Reeve replied.

"What do ya want?" Cid asked.

"Cloud has gone to the mountains in Nibelheim, I am afraid that he is in danger, he went alone. I understand you still have an airship?" Reeve asked.

"You want me to back him up and provide an escape for him don't ya?" Cid asked.

"Yes, if not for me, do it for Cloud?" Reeve asked.

"Well, I owe Cloud a lot, and he is a friend, don't worry I will see to him," Cid replied.

"Thank you Cid, and be careful," Reeve warned as he hung up.

* * *

Cloud traveled across the first bridge and found the first signs of battle. It seemed that the militia fought the local breed of mutated animals, courtesy of the reactor and the mako it contained. Two bodies Cloud could see of the militia and three wolves. Cloud continued on but heard a growling noise. He turned quickly drawing his buster sword as a wolf leapt off the top of the cliff straight at him. Cloud sliced downwards and cleaved the beast in half, it was a wonder any of the men had survived, then again the blacksmith was very good at making weapons. Cloud's attention was drawn to gunfire, yells, and a few screams. Cloud sprinted further up the mountain to help the struggling militia, he found them not too far up the winding slope retreating from a huge beast that Cloud could not identify.

"Get back!" Cloud ordered.

The men turned in surprise, but quickly obeyed as they saw Cloud raise his massive sword up preparing to attack. Cloud slammed it into the ground sending a powerful shockwave at the monster. The monster roared in pain as the attack slammed into it. The men decided to aid Cloud and fired their rifles at the beast. Cloud now took the time to examine it, the head was distorted but it looked a lot like a snake's head. The body was of a reptilian nature with scales, instead of arms it had long tentacles. The bottom half resembled a dragon with clawed feet and a massive tail. But the interesting part about this creature was the large brain on top of its head encased in a glass box it seemed. Cloud leapt high and brought his sword down on the glass surrounding the brain but found to his surprise that it didn't even crack. Cloud back flipped away and landed in front of the beast. However he was forced to roll sideways as the monster tried to stomp on him. Cloud recovered and slashed at its leg. The beast stumbled but was far from finished. Cloud separated his weapon into two swords and prepared for the beast to attack again. Cloud was surprised as the beast was being hit again by the militia, Cloud took advantage of its momentary distraction and leapt towards its head. Once he was in range, Cloud brought his swords down in a scissor cut slashing its neck hoping to behead it. When he landed he found that the head was not severed but he had done a great deal of damage.

"This is no ordinary monster, what the hell is going on?" Cloud asked.

The beast began to whip its tail around at Cloud who began hopping around to avoid its lethal spikes. Cloud carefully leapt with precision and landed on its back and sprinted up to the head. While he ran, Cloud sheathed his swords and pulled materia from his pouch and pushed it into his left arm. Cloud reached the head gathering energy and with impressive power unleashed a deadly lightning attack on the encased brain. As Cloud guessed, the electricity did not penetrate the glass shield, however, the lightning coursed through its body and invaded the shield from within its body. Cloud watched as the lightning ripped through the brain, frying it. The beast screamed in pain and writhed for a few minutes before it became limp and collapsed dead. Cloud jumped off and approached the surviving militia men.

"Is everyone alright?" Cloud asked.

They nodded but were still in shock from what happened.

"Good, you should leave now, go back I will take care of this," Cloud ordered.

"The others can do what they want but I am coming with you," one spoke up.

"Well, Zanyan, it is good to see you," Cloud replied.

"You have become an incredible man Cloud Strife, allow me to accompany you," Zanyan requested.

"Fine, but it is going to be very dangerous," Cloud warned.

Zanyan nodded and Cloud shrugged as he turned to continue up the mountain with Zanyan falling into step behind him.

AN: Okay there we go, again let me know if you like it, be gentle though this is my first one in this universe, lol. Also, my stories tend to get very dark and violent so here's fair warning. However there will be light moments and some romance thrown in to so until next time!

Dragonthunder89


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this sadly so please don't sue me, I'm poor.

AN: Hi again, I got positive feedback last chapter, thank you to eitaro00 for the review, and yes I mention all of my reviewers if I can but anyway give me some more feedback it keeps me going. Well here we go on with chapter 2!

Dragonthunder89

Cloud walked briskly with Zanyan next to him. Cloud glanced over and noticed that Zanyan carried a long range rifle, Cloud guessed it was a Hydra type B, powerful but useless for close quarters.

"By the look of your weaponry, I assume I will be handling the up close and personal," Cloud said.

"Sorry, this is the only weapon I have," Zanyan replied.

Cloud thought this statement was strange but decided to leave it be, they came to the final bridge that led to the area with the reactor. Cloud's mind flashed back to that day five years ago when they all fell from this bridge, he quickly shook it from his mind as they proceeded across.

* * *

Back in Nibelheim, the militia men returned to report what had happened.

"So, I assume everything went smoothly?" Rufus Shinra asked.

"Yes sir, Cloud appeared just like you said he would, and Zanyan is with him," one of the men reported.

"Very good, things are going as planned, setting up Cloud was a brilliant idea sir," Reno replied.

"Yes, whatever is going on up there, Cloud will either live to tell the tale, or he will be killed. Either way, Cloud is strong and if he survives, he will be badly wounded and then we will finish him off. Or if he is killed, whatever creature manages to kill him we will finish it off as well," Rufus said.

"Sir, may I ask why you are doing this?" Rude asked.

"It should be obvious, we need this specimen dead or alive for study, perhaps we can harness the power it holds in order to improve our SOLDIER division and then we can reclaim Shinra's glory," Rufus explained.

"I get it, that is why you want Cloud dead," Reno replied.

"Yes, he would never allow us to regain our full power if he could help it," Rufus said.

"Well then hopefully the rest will go in our favor," Reno replied.

"Prep the chopper, we will head up there, to observe things, just in case because I don't want to waste anymore men," Rufus ordered.

"Sir!" Reno saluted and then hurried off.

* * *

Cloud and Zanyan arrived in front of the reactor and stopped dead. The ground was covered in blood from what appeared to be recent battle. Cloud observed several monsters lounging around in front of the reactor.

"You know I can't help but get this feeling that these things are guarding the reactor," Cloud said.

The monsters noticed him and all moved toward him snarling, screeching, and a number of other noises. Cloud drew his massive sword and pulled another sword out so he had two. As Cloud charged, Zanyan retreated, but Cloud took no notice as he sliced the first creature in half. A second one leapt at him but Cloud thrust one of his swords into it, impaling it. Cloud withdrew and then noticed that Zanyan was nowhere to be found.

"He ran away?" Cloud asked confused.

Cloud began to unleash a merciless attack on the monsters and one by one he slew them all. Cloud now looked up at the run down reactor. Taking a deep breath, Cloud proceeded inside.

* * *

Tifa's Seventh Heaven was busy today, Tifa and Yuffie were busily serving customers. A few times Tifa had to forcefully warn some of them about touching her. She was a tolerant woman, but no one was allowed to touch her like that.

_'Well, save for one person'_ Tifa thought.

Tifa saw one of the more drunken men wrap his arm around Yuffie and pull her down onto his lap. Yuffie simply elbowed him in the face and got up. Tifa noticed the man rise and begin to follow the ninja and as Yuffie noticed, she turned around ready for a fight. But to Tifa's and Yuffie's surprise, Vincent appeared grabbing the man by the collar and dragging him off and tossed him out of the bar.

"Thanks Vincent, but I could have handled it," Yuffie said.

Vincent said nothing, only nodding as he returned to the seat he had been occupying. Tifa didn't have to worry, she was very strong and fiercely skilled. But everyone knew that there was one person who could best her without a lot of trouble and that person was Cloud Strife. Tifa remembered once back in the days of AVALANCHE when she had got into it with Cloud. She was a very proud woman and wanted to prove she was the best by taking down former SOLDIER Cloud. She was mistaken, she could best any man or woman. But Cloud repelled her attacks almost with ease and shortly after she realized this, she was flat on her back. What amazed Tifa though was the fact that Cloud had beaten her without hurting her very much. At the time she didn't know but Barret told her later that Cloud didn't want to hurt her in the first place. After that, she began to really pay attention to Cloud and slowly fell in love with him, too bad Tifa didn't know that Cloud loved her too. Because Tifa Lockhart was going to make a very bad decision in the near future.

* * *

"Reno, it is time for the next phase in our plan," Rufus said before climbing into the chopper.

"What is that sir?" Reno asked.

"Should things go in Cloud's favor, we need to really break him and not just physically," Rufus explained.

"What do you mean?" Reno asked.

"Seduce Tifa Lockhart, I believe that Cloud is in love with her, if you can get her to be with you, Cloud might also lose the little will he has to fight and give up completely," Rufus explained.

"Excellent, but in doing this sir, I wish to reserve the right to kill Cloud when the time comes," Reno replied.

"Granted, now go," Rufus said as the chopper began to take off for the mountains.

Reno watched the chopper before departing in a separate one headed for Edge.

* * *

Cloud climbed down and headed into the chamber outside of Jenova's chamber and Cloud stopped. All eleven pods were open and empty.

"What the hell?" Cloud asked as he drew his sword.

Cloud noticed the main chamber up ahead was open so Cloud slowly and cautiously approached. Once he entered he stood horror struck, standing around the chamber of where Jenova used to reside were eleven beings. But they looked different from what Cloud remembered. They noticed Cloud's presence and turned towards him, they were cloaked and Cloud could not see any of their faces.

"Ah, he has arrived, much quicker than I had anticipated," the one Cloud supposed was the leader spoke.

"Who are you? What the hell is going on?" Cloud asked.

"Good questions, but hard to answer, I am Siebel, child of Jenova," Siebel

"Hold it back up, did you say child of Jenova?" Cloud asked

"Yes," Siebel replied.

"You guys came out of those pods?" Cloud asked.

"Precisely, you are a quick one Cloud," Siebel replied.

"Great, let me guess, you want to resurrect Sephiroth, Kadaj already tried. I stopped him and I will stop you as well," Cloud said.

"Now you are wrong, Kadaj was a fool," Siebel replied.

"What? Then are you with Shinra?" Cloud asked.

"Rufus? That foolish man wants to capture us and study us for his own purposes, no we are a third party if you will, Sephiroth _will_ be resurrected, however, he will lead us and together we will enslave, slaughter and purify the planet as a team," Siebel explained.

"You are delusional, Sephiroth has always been about himself, if you bring him back he will have no place for you in his plans," Cloud replied.

"Wrong, while mentally unstable, Sephiroth will agree that he needs his loyal team to help him with this task and when all is said and done, Jenova herself will return to rule and we will be her muscle," Siebel explained.

"Well, in any case I will not allow you to succeed," Cloud replied.

"I see, well then Cloud Strife, we must take our leave of you, do not bother pursuing we shall meet again soon enough. Be warned, the next time we meet will be under hostile conditions, but for now might I suggest you worry about a more immediate threat?" Siebel asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked tensing.

"I sense that you are about to lose something very dear to you, perhaps you should look into it," Siebel replied.

Cloud stopped to think, something very dear to him? But the only thing he cared about more than his own life was... Cloud's eyes widened as he turned and sprinted out of the chamber completely forgetting about Siebel and his followers. Cloud ran as fast as he could down the mountain and found Fenrir exactly where he left it. Cloud jumped on and raced off in the direction of Edge.

* * *

Rufus watched from the chopper as Cloud retreated, confused. What made the powerful Cloud Strife run away? Unless he somehow knew about...no that was impossible.

"Rude, it would seem our targets are moving, follow them, but sir, they disappeared, one minute they were here and the next they are gone!" Rude cried.

"What? Use our radar to follow them then," Rufus replied.

"No good, they don't show up on or radar!" Rude cried again.

"Damn it all! We may have to bide our time for now, very well, back to headquarters" Rufus ordered.

* * *

Tifa washed the dishes, it was almost time to close up for the night but the bell chimed and she turned to greet the late customer but stopped dead. It was Reno of the Turks.

"Hi Tifa, wow you look beautiful," Reno greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Tifa asked suspiciously.

"I'm good thanks, I came by because after the battle with Kadaj I realized we could be friends, what I did was terrible but I had hoped we could get along," Reno replied.

"Really," Tifa said with a tone that was not convinced.

"Come on, I was hoping we could put this behind us," Reno said leaning over the counter to get a little closer.

"You came all the way here just to tell me that?" Tifa asked.

"Well, that isn't the only thing," Reno admitted.

"I knew it, what do you want?" Tifa asked.

"I have this conflict, I am trying to ask out this stunning brunette that owns a bar," Reno replied.

Tifa froze, Reno was here to ask her out? What the hell?

"You are asking me out?" Tifa asked.

"Beautiful and smart," Reno replied.

"Well...I..." Tifa struggled.

"Here, my number, call me and I will take you out and show you a good time," Reno replied.

They heard a loud roar of an engine, Tifa knew that sound. But she didn't expect him to be here, and this soon. The door flew open and Cloud leapt in buster sword in hand and he scanned the room until he found Reno next to Tifa, both were in shock. Cloud was lightning fast and had his sword at Reno's throat in an instant.

"Alright Turk, what are you up to?" Cloud asked in a cold tone.

"Cloud!" Tifa scolded.

Cloud glanced at her but held fast as Reno locked eyes with Tifa. Tifa pushed Cloud's blade away from Reno and stood in front of him.

"I think I will be going now," Reno said as he hastily exited the bar.

Tifa rounded on Cloud who had a strange expression on his face, but when he looked at Tifa, what he saw was intense anger.

"Cloud Strife what the hell is wrong with you?!" Tifa screamed.

"What was he doing here?" Cloud asked his voice not rising.

"If you must know he was trying to smooth relations with us over and he asked me out," Tifa replied as she placed her hands on her hips.

"He what?!" Cloud cried.

"What's it to you?" Tifa asked.

"You said no, right?" Cloud asked hopefully.

"I didn't get a chance to answer either way because of you!" Tifa shouted.

"I..." Cloud started but Tifa cut him off.

"You know I was thinking of saying yes," Tifa said.

Those words cut him deep, he never imagined that it would hurt this much, Tifa with another man? That thought only worsened what Cloud was feeling. Tifa caught Cloud's facial expression, it held intense pain and sadness.

"You can't," Cloud said.

"Why the hell not?" Tifa challenged.

'_This must be what Siebel was talking about'_ Cloud thought.

"He's a Turk, he's working you to hurt me, I know it that is the way they are," Cloud shot back.

"How dare you Cloud!" Tifa yelled.

Cloud stopped, he knew how it sounded but it was true. At this point in time Cloud knew Tifa would not be swayed. Cloud Strife now made the most painful decision in his life, let her do this and date Reno. Cloud knew that Reno was up to no good and in the end Cloud would get hurt.

"I'm sorry Tifa...I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did, but I..." Cloud struggled.

"What Cloud?!" Tifa demanded.

Tifa was taken aback at the next emotion on Cloud's face.

"Forget it, from what I just saw I know where I stand around here! You wouldn't believe me anyway," Cloud shot back as he headed outside towards Fenrir.

Tifa went to stop him but when he turned she gasped, his eyes were cold as if he just lost everything.

"Cloud what are you talking about?" Tifa asked.

"It doesn't matter, I witnessed the person I trust the most shield an enemy from me, the enemy who still wishes harm upon me, I have to thank him in a way though it really showed me where I stand. I guess it is my own fault and I am sorry, I have been gone too long and am no longer needed, it seems another has entered the picture to replace me," Cloud explained.

Without another word, Cloud headed outside and started up Fenrir, Tifa chased after him but he sped off before she could stop him. Tifa slowly turned only to see Vincent standing beside her.

"Vincent you scared the shit out of me!" Tifa scolded.

"What happened?" Vincent asked.

"Cloud was being a jerk," Tifa replied.

"How so?" Vincent asked.

"Reno asked me out a little bit ago and wanted to forget the past, Cloud came bursting in and threatened Reno. I stopped Cloud and then this," Tifa explained.

"Really? Interesting I will go after Cloud and talk to him," Vincent replied.

Tifa thanked him and headed back into the bar to finish cleaning up for the night, upset with Cloud and surprised by Reno. She looked at the number and debated whether to call it or not.

_'Why does Cloud care if I date Reno? It's none of his business. He needs to let go of the past' _Tifa thought.

Tifa made up her mind and picked up the phone to dial Reno's number.

"To hell with Cloud," Tifa spat.

AN: Well anyway, this was hard to write, I am a hardcore Cloud/Tifa fan so don't worry. Anyway give me some feedback will ya? Until next time!

Dragonthunder89


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.

AN: Well everyone likes it so far, good! So here I go with chapter three, thank you to eitaro00, cloudlover2989 and h. luna for your reviews! As for everyone else, give me some feedback, I love it and value it plus it encourages me to update more frequently. Anyway here's chapter three!

Dragonthunder89

Vincent traveled to the spot overlooking Midgar where he knew Cloud would be. Cloud liked to go there to think and sure enough he sat on Fenrir deep in thought when Vincent approached.

"Vincent, she sent you after me didn't she?" Cloud asked.

"I heard what happened and came on my own, what is going on Cloud?" Vincent asked.

Cloud hesitated as he turned to look at Vincent standing there waiting expectantly.

"We have a new problem, and it's relatively big too," Cloud started.

"Are you talking about what Reeve summoned you for?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, I journeyed to the reactor in the mountains in Nibelheim. When I got up there I discovered an abnormally large amount of monsters," Cloud replied.

"New breeds?" Vincent asked.

"A few, but most I have encountered before," Cloud replied.

"What's the problem then?" Vincent asked confused.

"I went into the reactor, when I got into the first chamber, I found the eleven pods around Jenova's chamber open and empty," Cloud continued.

"What?!" Vincent demanded.

"Yes, I climbed the steps and entered Jenova's chamber, and there stood eleven beings that I am guessing came from the pods. Their leader Siebel began to explain what they were going to do, unlike Kadaj however, they believe that with Sephiroth as their leader, they will purify the planet and in so doing bring about the return of Jenova who would then rule the planet," Cloud explained.

"This is not good, but Cloud what does that have to do with the fight between you and Tifa?" Vincent asked.

"For now I can't say, sorry Vincent, but I can't deal with both of these things so I have to choose one and hope for the best. For now, I am going to worry about Siebel and his gang," Cloud replied.

"Well then, I shall assist you," Vincent offered.

"No Vincent, I don't want Yuffie to get wind of this yet, because then Tifa will know about it and I can't have her involved at this point," Cloud replied.

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"I need her to take care of Denzel and Marlene while I do this, they need her, and from what I saw tonight, they don't need me and that is why," Cloud explained.

"You're wrong Cloud, they do need you, and Denzel looks up to you as his father figure," Vincent argued.

"Hm, well it is good that I keep them in the dark for now then huh?" Cloud asked.

Vincent said nothing and sensing that there was nothing more to be said, Vincent left Cloud to plan his next move.

* * *

Tifa dialed Reno's number and after two rings he answered.

"Reno here," Reno answered.

"I am going to take you up on your offer," Tifa replied.

"Tifa! Alright, where and when?" Reno asked.

"Let's just call it a casual date, how about dinner?" Tifa asked.

"Let's see, how about a late one, nine o clock sound okay?" Reno asked.

"Yeah, sounds good see you then," Tifa replied as she hung up.

* * *

Reno hung up and turned to his partner and friend Rude and smirked.

"Once I pick her up, move in and quickly, our spy reported that Vincent Valentine is en route, I pick Tifa up in an hour, then you have maybe ten minutes to get in and get out," Reno ordered.

"Don't worry I will take care of it," Rude replied.

* * *

Tifa spent the next hour cleaning up. She wore a modest dress that wasn't too dressy and soon Reno arrived wearing his casual Turk clothes.

"Wow you look amazing," Reno complimented.

"Thanks," Tifa replied blushing.

"Are you ready?" Reno asked.

"Yes, I just put the kids to bed so I think I am," Tifa replied.

The two exited the bar and got into Reno's car and drove off. Rude appeared from the shadows and quietly went into the bar after using a small laser lock pick on the door. Once inside, Rude headed upstairs where the living quarters were. He quickly located Denzel and Marlene and after tranquilizing both of them, he grabbed them and quickly headed out.

* * *

Vincent walked up to the bar and noticed the lights were out, Vincent guessed Tifa was gone. He was about to enter when the door lock caught his eye, it had been sliced. Drawing Cerberus,(for those who don't know that is his three barreled pistol) Vincent cautiously made his way into the bar. All seemed fine, nothing had been disturbed so Vincent went upstairs to check on the children as Tifa had instructed him to. When Vincent peeked into Denzel's room, he saw that nothing was out of order and it seemed Marlene was the same. Nothing had been disturbed so Vincent headed back down into the bar when his PHS went off.

"Hello?" Vincent answered.

"Vincent!" Yuffie cried.

"Yuffie? What is it?" Vincent asked.

" I went to visit Wutai but when I got here the place was in flames!" Yuffie cried.

"What?!" Vincent demanded.

"I haven't figured out who did it yet, could you hurry up and get over here?!" Yuffie cried.

"But Yuffie, Tifa's out and someone has to stay here for the children," Vincent replied.

"What? She's out? With who?" Yuffie asked.

"I am guessing with Reno, but that doesn't matter right now, I have an idea, sit tight I am going to call Barret to come watch the kids," Vincent replied as he switched frequencies.

"Yo Barret here!" Barret answered.

"It's Vincent," Vincent replied.

"Well I will be damned! What's up?" Barret asked.

"Tifa needs you to come watch Marlene and Denzel for awhile can you? It is really important," Vincent asked.

"Well I guess so, damn man uh...give me thirty and I'll be there," Barret replied.

"Okay, please hurry," Vincent said as he switched the device off and sighed.

Vincent suddenly thought about what he had learned from Cloud and quickly called him.

"Yeah," Cloud answered.

"Cloud, I just got a call from Yuffie, she was visiting Wutai and found it in flames," Vincent replied.

"What?! Damn, okay I am heading out there," Cloud said as the line went dead.

* * *

Cloud rode across the plain at full speed in the direction of Wutai, Somehow Cloud knew he was not alone. He glanced to his left and saw a red creature with a flaming tail.

"Red XIII!" Cloud yelled.

Red XIII ran to Cloud who stopped to greet his four legged friend.

"I overheard your conversation with Vincent, let me come with you," Red XIII said.

"If you can keep up, we are heading for Wutai," Cloud replied.

"Very well, lead the way," Red XIII said.

The duo set off again but Cloud turned his head upwards when he heard the sound of a chopper. He recognized the chopper to belong to Rufus, no sooner did he discover this when Red XIII snarled causing Cloud to look behind him. He cursed as he saw several motorcycles chasing them, Shinra soldiers.

"Damn, run on ahead, I got these guys!" Cloud yelled.

Cloud turned hard and charged at the pursuers drawing his sword, Cloud noticed the leader was a Turk and a familiar face to, Tseng. Tseng pointed at Cloud and four soldiers sped up to attack. Cloud ducked his head down as they fired machine guns at him. Cloud deployed Fenrir's forward shield while keeping his head down. Cloud slashed the front tire of the bike on his right causing it to tumble. He repeated this a couple of times before he rounded on them to attack again. Cloud saw Tseng draw a sword of his own and charge straight for Cloud.

_'That's new, Tseng has never fought me before' _Cloud thought.

Cloud leveled his bike off so he was parallel to Tseng, the clang could be heard as both struck out at each other.

"What are you after Tseng?!" Cloud demanded.

"We have orders to kill you," Tseng replied.

Cloud broke away only to quickly make a one hundred and eighty degree turn in an attempt to upset Tseng's bike. Tseng veered left, missing Cloud by inches. Cloud ducked as the other soldiers resumed their attack on him. Cloud viciously struck out at the nearest one and beheaded him. The headless soldier's bike veered and crashed into another one and both exploded. Tseng came up on Cloud's right this time and slashed at him which Cloud blocked. Tseng was not adept at fighting from a bike and Cloud quickly realized this. So he maneuvered swiftly around Tseng and soon manipulated him into allowing Cloud to knock him off of his bike. Cloud stopped and approached the fallen Turk.

"Go ahead, finish me off," Tseng taunted.

"Why is Rufus so intent on killing me now of all times?" Cloud asked holding his sword to the man's throat.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tseng asked.

"Hmph, so death does not affect you? Well then, if you don't tell me then I send you back to your master with this message, send no one after me that he doesn't wish to end up dead," Cloud replied.

Cloud lowered his sword and walked back to Fenrir and with one last look at the Turk, Cloud sped off to Wutai.

* * *

Tifa had to admit, that the whole time she was with Reno, she kept thinking of Cloud but then again she was slowly warming up to the red haired Turk as he told her another one of his jokes. They had dinner and the evening was fairly normal and afterwards Reno walked Tifa back to the bar instead of driving.

"I had a great time Tifa," Reno said as they walked.

"I did too, it was fun," Tifa replied.

"We will have to do this again, real soon," Reno said.

"Yeah, I guess we will see," Tifa replied.

Reno's phone went off and after offering his apologies answered it.

"What?" Reno asked annoyed.

"It's Rude, I have succeeded but Rufus has informed me that the Wutai village is under attack," Rude replied.

"So what?" Reno asked.

"Well, Rufus has the children and is already forming his next plan. I am taking Elena with me to Wutai, once you are finished where you are you are to join us," Rude replied.

"Fine whatever," Reno said as he hung up.

Reno smiled at Tifa and they resumed walking, Reno decided to be bold and wrapped an arm around Tifa's shoulder as they walked. The warning bells in Tifa's head told her to shrug him off but she didn't ans this only increased Reno's boldness. But Tifa felt that hand begin to slide down her back and that was where she would draw the line. Tifa politely shrugged him off of her and they continued walking. Reno wasn't upset, they got what they wanted, but perhaps he could get Tifa in bed before Rufus initiates his plan. But then another thought struck him, she will know that the kids are gone, okay so maybe he won't get that lucky but at least by the time she realizes what happened Cloud would be dead. They finally arrived back the bar and Tifa turned, thanked him and they parted ways. Tifa entered only to find Barret sitting on a stool with a glass of whiskey on the counter.

"Barret?" Tifa asked.

"Tifa! It's good to see you!" Barret cried.

"What is going on?" Tifa asked.

"Vincent called, said he needed to take off and it was important, so I came to watch over things," Barret replied.

"Why did he have to go?" Tifa asked.

"Didn't say, but since it is late would you mind if I just crash here tonight?" Barret asked.

"Of course, you are always welcome here Barret," Tifa replied.

"Great, I hope you don't mind that I got into your whiskey," Barret said.

"Don't worry, I am glad you came to watch over things, have you checked on the kids?" Tifa asked.

"Well, no, I am always too clumsy and didn't want to wake them up," Barret admitted.

"That's fine I will go check on them," Tifa replied heading upstairs.

* * *

Cloud caught up to Red XIII and they rode up the cliffs to the only bridge that led to Wutai. Cloud dismounted and set his security devices up and then the two proceeded across the bridge. As they hurried, they saw billowing clouds of black smoke which only quickened their pace. The sounds of battle reached their ears which surprised them. Cloud figured they would have been too late. They hurriedly entered the village and found people running around in mass panic while several of the buildings and temples were on fire. Cloud jogged up to a cowering family that huddled close together for information.

"Excuse me, what has happened?" Cloud asked.

"Creatures in black cloaks came, we welcomed them like any ordinary strangers but then once inside, they turned on us and began slaughtering our people. Men, women, and even our children," the man explained through his tears.

"Where are they?" Cloud asked.

"If you are thinking of fighting them don't. Our fighters have tried to organize an offensive against them but failed. But a beautiful ninja girl took off up the mountains after them with her father," the man replied.

"Yuffie, thank you," Cloud said as he sprinted off in the direction of the mountain.

Cloud ran but took in his surroundings and began having flashbacks of when Sephiroth attacked Nibelheim. Cloud shook the memory out of his head as he and Red XIII started the difficult climb up the mountain. They heard Yuffie's voice somewhere above and finally a shrill scream was heard from the young ninja. Cloud and Red XIII came to a small plateau where they found Yuffie on the ground cradling her father in her arms.

"Yuffie!" Cloud called as he kneeled down.

"Cloud!" Yuffie cried in surprise.

Red XIII examined her father from where he stood using his sense ability and his expression became grave.

"He is badly injured," Red XIII said.

"Father," Yuffie cried as tears began to fall.

"Yuffie, who did this, where are they?" Cloud asked.

"He was wearing a black cloak, I don't know who he is, but he went further up the mountain," Yuffie said between sobs.

"Yuffie," a deep voice said.

Cloud turned and saw Vincent come up the path.

"Vincent, Red XIII, you guys stay with them, I am going to go after this guy," Cloud said.

Cloud continued up the mountain as Vincent attempted to help Yuffie's dying father. Cloud did not have to go far as he climbed up onto the center statue and walked out onto the statue's hand where he found the cloaked figure.

"Siebel!" Cloud yelled.

"Why if it isn't the great Cloud Strife, it is an honor but I am not Siebel. No I am Ickarus, child of Jenova and a master of fire," Ickarus replied.

"Why have you done this, they are innocent and peaceful people!" Cloud demanded.

"I thought we went over this, I am simply purging this village of the tainted ones," Ickarus replied.

"You think your purpose is so great, you and your comrades are nothing but murderers, cold blooded killers," Cloud shot back.

"It is all a matter of perception my friend, let me explain, you think of us as evil and see us as murderers. However, we perceive you as evil Cloud, protecting tainted souls that kill the planet, protecting the enemy," Ickarus pointed out.

"Your perception is seriously fucked up," Cloud replied.

"I see there is no getting you to see reason, so I am afraid that like the ones you risk your life to protect, you must be removed to help purify the planet," Ickarus said.

"Fine by me, let's go," Cloud said drawing his sword.

Ickarus held out his arm to the side and with a flash of crimson, an enormous six foot long club appeared in his hand. Cloud studied the weapon for a moment, the club was a cruel shape. It had a large head with six inch spikes sprouting from all sides of it.

"So Cloud Strife prepare to meet your end," Ickarus said as he raised his left hand up.

Cloud tensed as both he and Ickarus were surrounded by a twelve foot wall of fire.

"Show me your strength," Ickarus challenged as he charged at Cloud.

Cloud brought his buster sword above his head to block Ickarus's first attack, Cloud pushed him off and spun on his heel to slash his mid section. Ickarus back flipped away to avoid the attack and both warriors stared each other down.

"Impressive, you are far more skilled than I thought," Ickarus said.

"I hope that isn't your best because if it is, I hope you are ready to embrace your demise," Cloud replied.

Ickarus smiled as he raised his weapon above his head. Cloud watched as another flash occurred and the club was now on fire.

"How about now Cloud?" Ickarus taunted.

"It makes no difference, the outcome will remain the same," Cloud said crouching into a defensive stance.

AN: Well there we go I will stop there for now, thanks again to th reviewers and as for the rest of you don't be shy. Leave a review and until next chapter!

Dragonthunder89


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, wish I did but I don't.

AN: Well so far so good things are going well, everyone is liking this so here we go again, thanks to H. Luna, eitaro00, and cloudlover2989 for the latest reviews, and to everyone else who is enjoying this story I hope to hear from you but for now, enjoy chapter 4!

Dragonthunder89

Ickarus stood facing Cloud with a confident look but Cloud was not intimidated. Cloud rushed Ickarus and brought his sword around to strike his opponent's ribs. Ickarus blocked the attack and countered with his own. Cloud blocked it but was caught by Ickarus's second attack that struck his left arm. Cloud hit the ground but rolled to his feet and checked the damage. His arm was bleeding but he could still move it, very lucky in Cloud's mind.

"Are you ready to submit yet?" Ickarus asked.

"Keep hoping, because I would never back down," Cloud replied.

Unknown to either warrior, was the fact that they were being watched by Siebel.

"Sorry Ickarus, but this must stop now," Siebel interrupted leaping down between them.

"But Siebel I am about to kill him!" Ickarus cried.

"No, I have another purpose for you, now come with me," Siebel replied.

"I won't let either of you get away Siebel," Cloud said crouching.

But Siebel laughed, grabbed Ickarus and disappeared through a black and red portal. Cloud rushed to follow but it disappeared leaving Cloud alone.

"Damn!" Cloud cursed.

Cloud made his way back down the mountain to where he had left his friends. They were still there but Yuffie was sobbing into Vincent's chest while Red XIII watched on with pity.

"Cloud," Vincent said.

"Her father is gone," Red XIII said.

Cloud looked down at the broken body that was Yuffie's father and felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm really sorry Yuffie," Cloud offered.

"Did you find them?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, it was one of them, he called himself Ickarus but before the fight got serious Siebel came and pulled him away," Cloud explained.

"Cloud you're wounded," Red XIII pointed out.

"It's not that bad, I will take care of it later," Cloud replied.

* * *

Tifa crept into Marlene's room and approached her bed but when she leaned over she saw nothing but pillows. Tifa immediately rushed to Denzel's room only to find the same thing.

"Barret!!" Tifa screamed.

Barret came charging up the stairs changing his arm into the gun as he went.

"Tifa! What is it?!" Barret yelled.

"They're gone!!" Tifa cried as tears threatened to escape.

"What?!" Barret demanded.

"We have to tell everyone! We have to find them!" Tifa cried.

Barret was already calling their friends, he called Cid, and Yuffie knowing she would tell Vincent. He refrained from calling Cloud thinking Cloud would not answer.

* * *

Cloud, Vincent, Yuffie, and Red XIII descended from the mountain but once they were near the temple, Yuffie's phone went off.

"Hello?" Yuffie answered.

"Yuffie! It's terrible, Marlene and Denzel are gone!" Barret yelled.

"What?!" Yuffie demanded.

"We are heading out to search for them we need your help please!" Barret pleaded.

"Okay just stay calm," Yuffie replied as she hung up.

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud, that was Barret, Marlene and Denzel are gone!" Yuffie cried.

"What?! Where, why?!" Cloud demanded.

"Hey we found what you lost," a familiar voice said.

The group looked up and gasped in horror, on top of the small temple stood Rude, Elena, and Reno and between them were Marlene and Denzel.

"You bastards let them go they're children!" Cloud demanded.

"Temper, temper," Reno taunted shaking his head.

"So I was right," Cloud replied.

"Yes, you were right Cloud but it's too late," Reno said.

The group was soon surrounded by Shinra soldiers, all had their guns trained on Cloud and the others.

"Trade me for the kids," Cloud said.

"What?" Reno asked.

"Let the kids leave with my friends, and in exchange I surrender myself. You can do what you want to me as long as you let the kids go and let them leave with the others," Cloud replied.

"An interesting proposition," Reno said as he contemplated Cloud's offer.

"No Cloud don't!" Yuffie cried.

"They will kill you," Red XIII said.

"I have to! As long as the kids are safe it doesn't matter what happens to me, but can you do me a favor?" Cloud asked while eying the Turks.

"What is that?" Yuffie asked.

"Tell Tifa that I'm sorry and..." Cloud trailed off.

"And what?" Yuffie asked.

"Well Cloud I have decided to take you up on your offer, we have a deal," Reno interrupted.

Rude grabbed Denzel and Marlene and jumped down from their perch. Cloud walked forward and motioned for Yuffie to follow. They reached Rude who released the children.

"Cloud!" Denzel cried as he ran to him followed by Marlene.

"Denzel, Marlene," Cloud said as he kneeled to embrace the children.

"Cloud we wanna go home!" Marlene cried.

"Shh, it's okay, now be good and go home with Yuffie, Vincent, and Red XIII okay?" Cloud said.

"We want you to take us," Denzel protested.

"I can't, but don't worry I will see you soon okay?" Cloud said.

"Well...okay you promise?" Marlene replied.

Cloud nodded before Yuffie led the children away. Vincent placed Denzel on Red XIII's back while Yuffie carried Marlene. The soldiers made a path and the group left as Cloud turned back to the Turks who were now all standing in front of him.

"Alright, you kept your end," Cloud said.

Cloud drew his buster sword and tossed it on the ground. Then he dropped to both knees and placed his hands behind his head to formally surrender.

"This is turning out better than I expected," Reno said.

"Nighty night," Elena said as she hit Cloud in the head knocking him out.

* * *

Vincent led the group as they started the long hike towards Edge. The wind picked up suddenly and drew their attention to the sky. They spotted Cid's ship the Shera as he landed and emerged to greet his friends.

"Alright you found them! Hey what's wrong?" Cid asked as he noticed the downcast looks on their faces.

"We have to meet at Tifa's bar, we need to talk," Vincent replied.

Cid nodded as they boarded Shera and blasted off for Edge. On the way their, Yuffie called Tifa and informed her that they found the kids and to meet back at the bar. They arrived at the bar at the same time as Tifa and Barret did.

"Tifa!" Marlene and Denzel cried in unison.

Tifa dropped to her knees and embraced the kids with tears in her eyes. Barret then took his turn.

"Let's go inside, we need to talk," Vincent said.

The others agreed and after sending Denzel and Marlene upstairs to bed, they gathered at the counter in the bar.

"Thank you so much for finding them," Tifa started.

"Tifa, the Turks had them you should thank Cloud," Red XIII replied.

"Really? Wait Cloud was with you? Where is he now?" Tifa asked.

"Well...Tifa, the Turks found us, they had the kids. We were surrounded by Shinra soldiers too," Yuffie started.

"Then Cloud showed up and saved you guys?" Tifa asked.

"Well...in a way yes," Yuffie replied.

"What do you mean in a way?" Tifa asked.

"Cloud surrendered himself to them in exchange for the kids, he also said that if they allowed the kids to safely leave with us he would surrender without a fight, Reno agreed, they have him now," Yuffie replied.

"W-what?" Tifa gasped.

"Cloud surrendered himself in exchange for the kids," Yuffie replied quietly.

"So the thing with Reno..." Tifa trailed off.

"It was part of their plan, to use you in some way to get to Cloud," Vincent finished.

"It's all my fault! Cloud tried to prevent me, he was trying to protect me! But I did it anyway and now he has sacrificed his life for the children because of me!" Tifa cried as she sank to her knees and began crying.

Yuffie knelt down and embraced her as she cried.

"No Tifa, it wasn't your fault," Yuffie soothed.

"But it is! Cloud is dead because of me!" Tifa sobbed.

"No Tifa, I don't believe they have killed him...yet," Vincent replied.

"T-they haven't?" Tifa asked.

"No, otherwise they would have killed him in Wutai, no I am not sure why but they have not, but that could also be a bad thing," Vincent replied.

"Why?" Barret asked.

"I don't know, it was just the way Reno acted when Cloud surrendered, they will kill him, but Cloud might die slowly, the slower the better to them," Vincent replied.

"Those bastards have gone to far this time! We gotta go in their and walk up and down all over their asses!" Barret exclaimed.

"Cloud gave his life for us, I think we should repay the favor," Vincent added.

"Okay, but someone has to stay with the children, but I have to go after Cloud," Tifa replied conflicted.

"I will stay and protect the children for you, perhaps Cait Sith will join me if you call him," Red XIII offered.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Tifa cried.

"No need, Cloud saved my life to, and besides you, those children mean more to him than his own life, it would be an honor to protect something that important to Cloud," Red XIII replied.

"Well, thank you Red but Cloud only sees me as a friend," Tifa said.

"Anyway, how are we going to do this? Do we know where they are taking him?" Cid asked.

"No, the old Shinra building is not finished, but there is a rumor that the Healin Lodge is their new headquarters," Vincent replied.

"That's impossible! With all of their soldiers? They have grown rapidly and that place is not big enough," Yuffie argued.

"I never said it was on the surface," Vincent replied.

"An underground base?" Tifa asked.

"No wonder they are growing so fast quietly," Barret replied.

"Exactly, I don't know this for sure, but it makes perfect sense," Vincent agreed.

"So let's go up their and turn it upside down!" Barret exclaimed.

"We can't assault them head on, we have to disable their outer defenses, they have set up perimeters and you can bet since they took Cloud they have only doubled their defenses," Vincent replied.

"So what do we do?" Tifa asked.

"I accidentally stumbled upon a secret passage into the Healin Lodge, it was originally made for times of dire need," Vincent replied.

"Alright let's go!" Barret exclaimed.

"There is one problem, it is submerged," Vincent replied.

"What? Shit!" Barret cursed.

"Only three should go in, the others need to distract Shinra from the outside," Vincent replied.

"A diversion," Tifa said catching on.

"Well then who is going for a swim?" Cid asked.

"I am for sure," Tifa replied immediately.

"I will go since I know the passage," Vincent said.

"Well then I will go to!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Very well, Cid, and Barret you guys need to cause a distraction while we sneak in, once we are in it will be hard to keep it quiet," Vincent replied.

"Oh no problem," Barret said with a smirk.

"Alright, it is almost dawn, if we go we need to go now, or else risk waiting until tomorrow night," Vincent said.

"No we leave now," Tifa replied with authority.

"Alright, what are you guys going to do?" Vincent asked.

"Well, I plan on taking my truck up there and driving their defense systems wild!" Barret exclaimed.

"Fine, be careful and remember we only need a few minutes to get in then we can handle it," Vincent replied.

* * *

Cloud woke up and took in his surroundings he was in a large room with metal walls, ceiling and floor. He guessed he was underground by the cold feel of the room. Cloud noticed he was shackled to the wall and wondered why he was still alive. But he would soon get his answer as Reno entered the chamber.

"Well he's awake," Reno said approaching.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Cloud asked.

"You are going to entertain me before you die," Reno answered.

"Go fuck yourself," Cloud spat.

"Bad choice, but you are going to have a couple of visitors before I kill you so I hope you savor your last night to live," Reno said as he left Cloud.

Cloud let his head drop, he was actually wishing they would just kill him and get it over with. He only had three reasons to live. Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene. But Tifa went out with Reno, Cloud knew that Tifa probably knew the truth now but it didn't matter he saw that no matter what he would love her, and she would not love him, at least not like he wished. His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened again, this time it was Tseng.

"Well I never thought I would see the day when the great Cloud Strife was at my mercy," Tseng taunted.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Cloud replied.

"You know come to think of it Cloud, I owe you one," Tseng said.

(AN: Warning, the next section is pretty violent with torture, if this bothers you skip to the next chapter)

Before Cloud could inquire, Tseng drew a knife and slashed Cloud across the chest. Cloud tightened his jaw but made no sound as the blood began to flow from the large wound.

"So, going to be stubborn are we?" Tseng asked.

Tseng turned and punched Cloud in the face, he repeated this several times until Cloud cried out as his nose broke and bled heavily.

"There we go, I got a little whimper that time," Tseng taunted.

"Fuck you, you cowardly bastard," Cloud spat.

"That's not very nice," Tseng replied as he slashed Cloud across the chest again.

"Come on...i-is that all y-you got?" Cloud taunted painfully.

"I am surprised you would taunt the one who tortures you," Tseng replied.

Tseng walked away from Cloud making Cloud think he was leaving, Tseng opened the door, turned around and hurled the knife. The knife tore into Clouds left arm and stayed embedded there as Cloud cried out in pain. Tseng shut the door behind him and Cloud began to slowly realize that each of his visitors were going to torture him and the next time he saw Reno, he would die. Cloud struggled with his chains and managed to get his right hand into his pocket, he pulled out a folded up piece of paper and clutched it for dear life. Next entered Elena.

_'Oh fuck' _Cloud cursed to himself.

"Oh my, look what Tseng did to you, poor baby," Elena said as she approached.

"So Elena, I never would have pegged you as cruel," Cloud replied.

Elena ripped what was left of Cloud's shirt off while Cloud winced in pain. She pulled a whip that was hanging from her belt and whipped Cloud across the face causing an angry gash to appear on his right cheek. Cloud spat as the blood from his cheek got into his mouth. Elena only found this to be amusing and whipped the right side of his head and blood trailed down the side of his face. Cloud was not feeling well at this point he was losing a lot of blood and at the rate they were going, he would bleed to death. Cloud took several blows from Elena's whip to many parts of his body including his ribs, chest, and arms. Cloud was now hanging limp against his chains, unable to support himself. Elena finally left, but was soon replaced by Rude who cracked his knuckles as he approached. Rude freed Cloud who collapsed face down on the cold metal floor. Rude then proceeded to kick him savagely in the ribs and occasionally stomping on his head. Cloud screamed at first, but then fell silent as Rude beat him to unconsciousness and even then Rude did not stop. Finally after ten minutes Rude ceased his attack, Cloud was out, his body was broken, bleeding profusely and black and blue. With several broken ribs, a broken nose and numerous and severe cuts, Cloud Strife's life was slipping away. Despite all of it though Cloud still clutched tightly to the folded piece of paper in his hand.

AN: Well there we go, leave a review and until next chapter!

Dragonthunder89


	5. Chapter 5

p { margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 1px } hr { height: 0.0125in; background-color: black } body { font-family: "Times New Roman", serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal }

Disclaimer: I don't own this if I did I would be rich, but I am poor so don't sue I have nothing and I am not making profit.

AN: Hello again, I see I am driving some of you nuts with the suspense. Good, and I am glad everyone is enjoying it, thank you so much to eitaro00, and cloudlover2989. You guys are the best and to the rest of the readers, don't be shy and let me know what you think alright? Okay then on with chapter 5!

Dragonthunder89

Barret mashed his truck full speed towards the lodge with his mounted rockets ready. (Think of the trucks from Dirge of Cerberus). Cid was setting up the targets for the rockets as they got closer.

"Alright, let's make some noise!" Cid exclaimed.

"Fire!" Barret cried.

Cid fired a volley of rockets at one of the nearest gun turrets destroying it. Barret cheered as alarms began to sound.

"Alright Tifa! We got their attention!" Barret said into his comm link.

* * *

"Good job Barret, we're going in," Tifa replied.

Vincent led the way as the three dove into the water and swam towards the secret passage. Tifa saw the cliff face and noticed a dark patch of water.

"Is that it?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, be careful and follow me," Vincent replied as he dove under.

The girls followed, Tifa was thankful for the flashlights because it was too dark to see anything but they followed Vincent and started down the dark passage. Vincent ascended so the girls followed and came to an air pocket for air.

"There are only two more pockets along the passage so keep that in mind," Vincent warned.

Tifa and Yuffie nodded before they dove back down into the passageway.

* * *

In the darkness of his unconsciousness, Cloud heard a familiar voice.

"Come on Cloud, you were never the one to give up without a fight," the voice said.

"Zack?" Cloud asked.

"Bingo, now come on, you have to hang in their don't give up and give those bastards the satisfaction," Zack encouraged.

"Why not? I have nothing left to live for anymore," Cloud asked.

"What about Denzel and Marlene? What about Tifa?" Zack asked.

"I did, but..." Cloud started.

"They still need you Cloud, they need your protection," Zack replied.

"But, Tifa doesn't need me anymore, she made that clear the other day," Cloud argued.

"Dilly dally shilly shally," that was Aerith's voice.

"Aerith?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud, you have to fight, your friends are coming for you," Aerith replied.

"My friends," Cloud repeated.

"Right, now go back to them Cloud," Aerith ordered.

"Yeah, make me proud," Zack added.

Cloud regained consciousness and cursed, to himself as the pain redoubled making Cloud want to scream. However, Cloud was unable to move without doing more damage to his body. Cloud struggled to remain awake but lost the fight and everything went black once again.

* * *

After ten minutes of swimming, Vincent, Tifa, and Yuffie reached the end of the passage and heard alarms going off.

"Good, security should be light, okay Tifa go find Cloud, Yuffie and I will draw the enemy away from you," Vincent ordered.

The three dispersed and headed in different directions. Tifa sprinted down a long hallway towards the cell block. She kicked in doors as fast as she could searching frantically for Cloud.

* * *

Vincent and Yuffie did not go far when another alarm went off and a loud speaker came to life.

"Attention! Intruders have been detected near the cell block! All available guard units converge!" the voice of Rufus Shinra ordered.

"Damn, how did they find us so quickly?" Vincent asked.

Before Yuffie could reply, Vincent pulled her around the corner of another hallway as a barrage of gunfire screamed past them.

"Okay, new plan, we need to find Tifa and get Cloud out of here, she probably won't be able to carry him and fight her way out," Vincent said.

"But we're pinned!" Yuffie cried.

Yuffie watched as Vincent infused Cerberus with fire materia before reloading his weapon.

"When I fire, hurry and go find Tifa, we don't have much time," Vincent said.

Vincent peeked around the wall and fired three fireballs at the group of guards who were either fried or jumped out of the way. Yuffie and Vincent then sprinted down the way Tifa had gone.

* * *

Reno reentered the cell where he found Cloud face down, a large pool of blood all around his body. Reno approached and looked down at the fallen warrior with interest. He felt for a pulse and at first thought he was dead, but he finally felt it, barely.

"Well I think you have lived long enough," Reno said as he drew his lightning rod.

Reno struck Cloud with the rod and electrocuted him, but Cloud was not awake to scream. After a minute or two Reno ceased his attack and turned to leave when the door burst open and Tifa came bounding in.

"Tifa! I'm glad you're here I came to rescue Cloud and could use your help," Reno lied.

"You bastard!!" Tifa screamed through gritted teeth.

"What?" Reno asked.

"You used me to get to Cloud!!" Tifa raged.

"Ah yes, that I did, so sorry about that but we got what we wanted in the end," Reno replied.

Tifa moved to attack but Reno tossed a flash grenade, blinding Tifa and he made his escape. When Tifa could finally see again, Reno was gone. Tifa turned and tears welled up in her eyes as she took in the horrific scene. She collapsed to her knees and as gently as she could she turned Cloud over so his head was resting in her lap. In her panic and grief, Tifa did not think to check his pulse and so she thought that he was dead.

"Cloud! Why did you have to leave me?! Why?!" Tifa cried as tears fell freely from her face.

Crying was something that Tifa Lockhart did not do but here she was holding Cloud and sobbing. She noticed something in Cloud's right hand. Tifa gently unrolled Cloud's hand to reveal a folded piece of paper. She gently unfolded the paper and recognized Cloud's handwriting.

_Tifa,_

_If you are reading this than I must be dead. I figured I would not get a chance to say what needed to be said before I died and it looks as though I was right. I want to first apologize, I never should have left like I did, but I thought that by doing so I was protecting you and the kids. I am sure I hurt you by doing so and I could not begin to say how sorry I am for it, perhaps death was my punishment for it. The next thing I want to say is that I suspect that my death was by the hands of Reno and Shinra. Please don't blame yourself for what happened, you could not have known. I died so the children could live. The torture and pain I had to endure because of it I would gladly do again if it meant you, Denzel, and Marlene were safe. I look back and almost break down, when I think about it, I was probably the worst thing that ever happened to you and the kids, I wanted nothing but to protect you, yet my presence seemed to do nothing but cause pain. I wished to say one more thing, it is probably too late now but I have to say it anyway. I love you Tifa Lockhart, if I had lived I was summoning up the courage to tell you. You are my true love and soul mate, I would die without you and I would die for you as well and it seems I have done so but don't blame yourself. I cannot express just how much you mean to me Tifa. But I know one thing, I love you with all my heart, always have and I always will._

_With Love,_

_Cloud_

Tifa was overwhelmed and before she knew what was happening, everything went black. Vincent and Yuffie finally tracked them down and were surprised at the scene. Vincent checked Tifa and discovered that she had fainted. His face became even more grave when he felt for Cloud's pulse. At first, Vincent feared he was dead, but his enhanced senses picked up something...barely.

"Yuffie, we need to move, I've got Cloud if you can get Tifa," Vincent said.

Yuffie nodded and with difficulty, she managed to hoist Tifa up while Vincent very carefully picked up Cloud and started out with Yuffie close behind. Vincent had difficulty, but managed to hold Cloud and Cerberus while they made their way down the corridor.

"Barret, we need help meet us at the side entrance!" Yuffie cried into her intercom.

"You got it, we are on our way!" Barret replied.

Vincent let Yuffie go first and backpedaled while firing at their pursuers. Yuffie got to the door and found Barret already jumping out of the truck running towards them. Barret transformed his arm and unleashed a relentless barrage of machine gun fire while Yuffie and Vincent made it to the truck. Vincent laid Cloud in the back while Yuffie laid Tifa beside him. Yuffie got in with both while Vincent helped Barret. Once they drove the soldiers back, Barret and Vincent raced for the truck and sped off.

"That was way to close," Cid said.

"Yeah, we need to hurry to the hospital, Cloud is going to die," Vincent replied.

Barret then mashed the truck harder and sped off towards the hospital to save his friend's life.

* * *

When Tifa woke up she found herself on her bed in her room at the bar. She turned and was looking into the eyes of her best friend, Yuffie.

"It's about time you woke up," Yuffie said.

"What happened? Wait where's Cloud?!" Tifa cried jumping up.

"Hey take it easy, sit down we need to talk," Yuffie replied as she sat with Tifa on the side of the bed.

"H-he's dead, and it's my fault," Tifa said as tears began to fall.

"Tifa listen to me, Cloud is in the hospital," Yuffie replied.

"What?! H-he's alive?!" Tifa cried.

"Yes, he's alive...for now," Yuffie said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked.

"The doctors are trying to save him Tifa, Reno and his men...they did terrible things to him. Everyone has been taking turns staying at the hospital, I won't lie to you Tifa, the doctor said Cloud could still die. He told us it's a wonder he is still alive," Yuffie explained.

"I know why he did this...it all makes sense now," Tifa replied.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked.

"When I found him, I found this in his hand," Tifa said as she handed Yuffie the letter.

Yuffie grabbed the letter and began to read, her expression became sad and by the end she was crying.

"Oh Tifa! He loves you!" Yuffie cried.

"Yes, he was ready to die for those kids," Tifa replied.

"Are you feeling okay?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine now, just a bit overwhelmed," Tifa admitted.

"Then let's get down to the hospital, everyone is already there today," Yuffie replied.

Both women cleaned up and headed over to the hospital, they made their way into a private waiting room where Barret, Cid, Vincent, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Denzel, and Marlene sat.

"Tifa! About time you woke up!" Barret greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Red XIII asked.

"Tifa!" Marlene and Denzel cried running over.

Tifa smiled warmly as she kneeled down and embraced the two kids. Marlene returned to Barret but Denzel stayed in his mother figure's embrace. It was true, Tifa had come to think of Denzel as her son, and Denzel thought of Tifa as his mother. Denzel had shyly admitted this, and also that he liked to think of Cloud as his father. Tifa knew now because of how Cloud felt about her, that she could give Denzel the parents he desired.

"Is he going to be okay?" Denzel asked.

"Yes, he was hurt very badly but he's strong," Tifa replied.

"I want to tell him that I want him to be my dad," Denzel said.

"I'm sure he would be delighted," Tifa replied.

The doctor entered the room and everyone stood at attention, his expression was very serious which made them all nervous.

"Cloud is still in critical condition, but he is awake now if you want to see him. But please only one at a time," the doctor said.

"Doctor, could one of us take the children with us? Then the rest can visit him one at a time?" Tifa asked.

"Well...okay but be very careful, I wasn't going to allow anyone in for awhile but Cloud was adamant about seeing you," the doctor said as he left.

"I'll take Marlene in first," Barret said.

Barret led Marlene into Cloud's room and grimaced. Cloud was still in very bad shape, but he slowly turned his head and gave a small half smile.

"Barret, I didn't know you cared," Cloud teased in a weak raspy voice.

"Cloud!" Marlene cried as she neared the bed.

"Hi Marlene," Cloud replied.

"Oh Cloud are you going to be okay?" Marlene asked.

"Yes, I will be fine, I just have to let my broken body heal, I am just glad you are okay," Cloud said.

"Marlene sweety, can you go wait outside for me?" Barret asked.

"Sure daddy," Marlene replied as she left.

"Cloud, I don't know how to thank you," Barret began.

"Save it, I know..." Cloud replied.

"But, damn man, you almost died," Barret said.

"Yes, and I would do it again if need be," Cloud replied.

"Well thanks again," Barret said as he left.

Then Cloud's heart melted, as in walked Tifa and Denzel. Tifa looked him over and was trying not to cry.

"Cloud! Are you going to be okay?" Denzel asked.

"Yeah, I will be just fine, I just need time to heal," Cloud said as he painfully ruffled Denzel's hair.

"Cloud? Can I ask you a question?" Denzel asked.

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

"I..I was wondering if you would be willing to be my f-father," Denzel asked nervously.

Cloud was very surprised, but to both Tifa's and Denzel's relief, Cloud smiled.

"It would be an honor, my son," Cloud replied.

Denzel's face held a new light as he gently moved to hug Cloud. Cloud embraced his new soon to be adopted son despite the extreme pain.

"Well, now for the next step," Cloud said.

Both looked at him confused but Tifa shrieked as Cloud painfully began to get up.

"Cloud don't you need to rest!" Tifa protested.

"I have to do this, then I can rest," Cloud said.

"What are you going to do dad?" Denzel asked.

Cloud looked at him for a minute, but smiled, he could get used to that.

Cloud saw his tattered clothes a few feet away and motioned to them. Denzel went and grabbed them for him and set them on the bed. Cloud rummaged around in them and pulled out a small box. With difficulty, Cloud stood in front of Tifa and kneeled down.

"Tifa Lockhart, I love you, you are my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Plus Denzel needs a mother, will you marry me?" Cloud asked.

Tifa stood shell shocked, this man proposed to the woman he loved, but who also was the reason he was in here. tears streamed down her face as she gently pulled Cloud to his feet.

"Of course I will, I love you to," Tifa replied as she pressed her lips to his in a gentle, but passionate kiss.

"I have...a real family now," Denzel said quietly.

"That's right...mom will you go spread the good news please?" Cloud joked.

Tifa and Denzel laughed and after helping Cloud back into bed, the two did just that.

AN: Yay! Another chapter done, well please review and let me know what you think and until next chapter!

Dragonthunder89


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or any of its characters I only own the plot and the OCs.

AN: Okay I am back with another chapter, I apologize for the long wait. Things got out of hand for awhile. But I don't plan to give up on this story I am going to finish it so bear with me. Now please enjoy chapter 6!

****

Dragonthunder89

Tifa and Denzel reentered the waiting room with beaming faces.

"What are you two glowing about?" Barret asked.

"I have an announcement to make," Tifa replied.

"Okay shoot," Yuffie said.

"Cloud just asked me to marry him, and he also agreed to become Denzel's father!" Tifa cried as she showed the beautiful ring to her friends.

"Oh my god Tifa congratulations!!" Yuffie squealed as she embraced the other woman.

"I'll be damned," Cid replied.

"You owe me fifty gil Barret," Vincent said.

"Damn it! Okay a deals a deal," Barret replied as he handed over the money.

The group offered their congratulations but were interrupted by the doctor as he reappeared.

"Pardon the interruption but I wanted to ask you a few questions," the doctor said.

"Okay, what is it?" Tifa asked.

"Is Mr. Strife a SOLDIER?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Tifa asked.

"Well it seems that not only does he have enhanced sight, strength, speed, endurance, and reflexes, but he is recovering from his injuries at an amazing speed," the doctor explained.

"What?" Tifa asked.

"At the rate he is going, he will be almost like new by the end of the week, if not before then," the doctor replied.

"Damn!" Barret cried.

"So when can I take him home?" Tifa asked.

"We want to keep him one more day just in case, he seems to be getting his strength back already, but tomorrow he is welcome to go home," the doctor replied.

"Thank you," Tifa said.

"Well then I guess there isn't anything else to do here, let's all go home and get some rest," Barret suggested.

"Okay lets go," Tifa agreed.

~**~

Rufus paced angrily in front of his Turk mercenaries, Tseng, Elena, Rude, and Reno.

"How in the hell could you let this happen!" Rufus yelled.

"Our apologies sir," Rude replied.

"This operation was supposed to be the end of Cloud, now they know what we are up to," Rufus said.

"Sir if I may perhaps we can use this to our advantage," Tseng offered.

"I am already aware of what you suggest Tseng, and it is no, we will not be able to manipulate Cloud like we have done in the past. No we need to move in while he is still weak and finish him off, then we can worry about Siebel," Rufus replied.

"Yes sir, shall I leave immediately?" Tseng asked.

"No I don't want any of you going in it is too risky, Tseng, send in one of our monsters. It has to be a smart one, one that will target Cloud first and then worry about everything else," Rufus ordered.

"Great idea sir, then no one will suspect Shinra being behind it," Tseng replied.

"Right, now you have your orders Tseng you may go," Rufus said.

"Sir?" Reno asked.

"As for you three, remain on standby for now, Siebel may be the enemy of our enemy, but they are not our friends. Remember this and for now keep your eyes and ears open and wait until Tseng's monster kills Cloud," Rufus ordered.

"Yes sir," they replied as they left.

~**~

Tifa took Denzel home and opened the bar for the day. Yuffie decided to help her saying that Vincent had business with Reeve and wouldn't say what it was.

"I swear he's as bad as Cloud," Yuffie groaned.

"Well, like I said before, Cloud is Cloud, but then again that's why I love him," Tifa replied as she turned to greet another customer.

"Hello sir what can I get for you?" Tifa asked.

"You are the great Tifa Lockhart?" the man asked.

"Well...yes I'm Tifa, who's asking?" Tifa asked.

"Oh so sorry how rude of me, my name is Ickarus," Ickarus replied.

"Well then Ickarus, what can I do for you?" Tifa asked.

"Oh I don't need anything, I have just heard so much about you and wanted to meet you in person," Ickarus replied.

"Oh well thank you," Tifa said.

"No, thank you Tifa Lockhart, good day," Ickarus replied as he turned and left.

"That was weird," Yuffie said joining Tifa at the bar.

"Yeah a little," Tifa admitted.

"We should tell Cloud," Yuffie replied.

"Don't be ridiculous Yuffie, you know how Cloud is," Tifa warned.

"Yeah he's probably just some fan...or pervert," Yuffie agreed.

~**~

"So Ickarus, what's your report?" Siebel asked.

"She is strong, she will be difficult to deal with, especially when it comes to the children," Ickarus replied.

"Hmm, what about the others?" Siebel asked.

"Seizor isn't back yet, but from what Reika told me, Vincent Valentine is very strong indeed, she discovered he was a former Turk mercenary from the Shinra company and she warns that he, along with Cloud may match us," Ickarus reported.

"I see, what about the other girl?" Siebel asked.

"She is younger than the others, it is hard to tell," Ickarus replied.

"I see, have you heard from Ina?" Siebel asked.

"Yes, but she is still working, the red creature it seems has a sharp mind as well as skill, as for the pilot, he seems hot tempered but he is not without skill either according to Nuka," Ickarus replied.

"I see, the others are extracting the mako from Mt. Niebel as we speak," Siebel said.

"What of Cloud?" Ickarus asked.

"I sense that Rufus is plotting something else to try and kill him in his weakened state, we will use this to our advantage. While Cloud and his friends are quarrelling with Shinra, we will make our preparations," Siebel replied.

"Very well, I take my leave then," Ickarus said.

~**~

Cloud was sleeping comfortably in his bed. Night had descended quickly and Cloud fell asleep from exhaustion. But his eyes snapped open even though he didn't dare move a muscle. Something was off, Cloud let his bright mako eyes scan his room but found nothing amiss.

_Its not in here, but its somewhere in the building_ Cloud thought.

Cloud got up silently, but cursed as he realized that his friends had not managed to get his sword. Cloud stood from his bed slowly, testing his body's muscles. He was weak, yet he was confident enough to keep going. Cloud quietly opened his door all the while listening for movement as he poked his head out the door. He spotted his nurse nearby, he was surprised she had not had anyone replace her for the night shift.

"Excuse me," Cloud called quietly.

Startled, the young woman turned around and her eyes widened.

"Mr. Strife what are you doing?!" the girl cried.

"Shh!! Listen, something is wrong I don't know what it is but something bad is going to happen really soon," Cloud explained.

"What?" the girl asked confused.

"I am being targeted, we need to get everyone out of here because..." Cloud was cut off as the two heard a man scream briefly in pain before he was silenced.

"Oh my god what was that?!" the girl cried in terror.

She turned to Cloud who retreated back to his room, she made to follow and saw him move towards his clothes.

"Get out of here, you will be in danger otherwise, is there any security? Weapons?" Cloud asked.

"This is a hospital, what do you think?" the girl asked.

"Right, well all the more reason, get out of here while you can, whatever it is, it's after me," Cloud replied.

The girl nodded and disappeared while Cloud painfully dressed. But a familiar girls scream snapped his head up and he shook his head in regret. Cloud searched for his phone but discovered it to be missing so he crept out into the hall again cautiously and searched for a phone, there was no way he could fight in his current state. He needed to escape if he was to survive, he also wanted to warn Tifa so she wouldnt come to the hospital. Cloud crept down the hallway but stopped as he heard a sound. It sounded like something, or someone being dragged. Cloud leapt behind a tall and lush plant that stood by the waiting area for that floor. It was then that he saw it, although it was dark Cloud could make out the creature and in one hand it was holding the hair of the young nurse that was caring for him. She was covered in blood, it was apparent that her throat had been slashed. Cloud studied the creature, it looked almost...human even though it had a distorted face Cloud could see that whatever it was it was once human. The problem with that was, there was no skin, only meat, it reminded Cloud of one of those pictures in health class when he was little. As it trudged on Cloud saw that its left arm had been replaced by a metal spear like weapon. Cloud shook his head and decided to hurry as it was getting close to his room and would soon discover that Cloud knew it was coming. Cloud thanked his lucky stars as he came upon a check in desk and there was one of the phones. Cloud carefully hopped over the counter and picked up the phone.

~**~

Tifa and Yuffie had closed up the bar and while Yuffie was cleaning up, Tifa put Denzel and Marlene to bed. Barret decided to crash on the couch in the living area which was fine with Tifa. Tifa headed back down to the bar to help Yuffie finish cleaning up for the night. They were both startled as the phone rang.

"Who would call at this time of night?" Tifa asked.

She moved to the phone as did Yuffie and answered.

"Strife Delivery Service," Tifa answered.

"Tifa! It's me, listen I don't have a lot of time, don't come to the hospital, something is here, Rufus has sent some kind of creature to finish me off and...oh shit!!" Cloud cursed as the line went dead.

"Cloud?! Cloud!!!" Tifa yelled.

"What is it Tifa? What happened with Cloud?!" Yuffie cried in alarm.

"Something is at the hospital and it's after Cloud! We have to help him he's still weak!" Tifa cried.

"What are you two yellin about, I'm tryin to sleep ya know," Barret groaned as he entered the room.

"Barret that was Cloud, something is after him, he was cut off but he told me to stay away!" Tifa cried.

"What?! Damn let's go he's too beat up to defend himself!" Barret yelled as he raced for the door with the girls hot on his heels.

Suddenly Tifa stopped and Yuffie almost crashed into her.

"Tifa what the hell?!" Yuffie demanded.

"The children, last time they were taken, what if this is another plot?" Tifa asked.

"Damn, okay I will stay here, you and Barret go!" Yuffie cried.

"Thank you so much Yuffie!" Tifa cried as she hugged the ninja.

"Yeah now go!" Yuffie cried.

~**~

Cloud slammed into the opposite wall and groaned in pain. This thing was really strong, superhuman even. It had surprised Cloud when he was talking to Tifa, apparently this thing could hear him. Cloud looked at the monster as it approached, it did so slowly and it was pissing Cloud off.

_The fucker is toying with me,_ Cloud thought angrily.

Cloud glanced around and noticed a fire extinguisher in a glass case next to him. Cloud suddenly had an idea as he reached up and smashed the glass and retrieved the extinguisher. Cloud set the thing in front of him and aimed the spout at the creature. Cloud squeezed the trigger and with impressive strength, he broke the handle and it kept spraying, blinding the creature so Cloud could get away. Cloud crawled through a set of double doors and down the hall, he heard the creature roar angrily. Cloud pushed a button for one of the elevators and prayed that he wasnt found. The elevator opened and Cloud rolled inside as the doors closed and the elevator descended to the first floor. Cloud crawled his way up the wall until he was standing, but soon realized his body was giving out and was still too weak. When the doors opened he practically fell out onto the main floor. He looked up and expected to see people staring at him but what he saw was a room full of dead people and blood. The stench was intoxicating, and like the girl it looked like they to had their throats slashed. The entrance doors to the hospital suddenly opened and Cloud felt relief wash over him as the woman he loved and Barret stormed in. Barret already had his gun arm ready.

"Cloud!!" Tifa yelled as she rushed over to him.

"Tifa..." Cloud replied weakly.

"Hold on Spiky, we got ya," Barret said as he picked Cloud up.

They heard a loud banging noise and gasped as the elevator door flew off its hinges and the creature stepped out.

"Strife..." it growled.

"What the fuck is that?!" Barret demanded.

"Run!" Cloud yelled.

But the creature was too fast as it charged the three and sent them flying, Barret and Cloud smashed into the far wall while Tifa was sent flying through the doors that she and Barret had just entered from.

Cloud rolled away from Barret and noticed that this creature paid Barret no mind when it turned to face Cloud. Barret was getting up as the creature rushed Cloud who was crouched attempting to stand.

"Shit this thing is fast," Cloud growled.

The creature jumped up and extended its spear arm, intending to impale Cloud. Cloud somersaulted forward to avoid the attack and mustered all his strength to stand. The creatures arm stabbed the floor, taking advantage of the opening, Cloud charged the creature like a bull and smashed into it with his shoulder. He pushed on until he had slammed it into the wall. The creature swung its right arm out and sent Cloud flying towards the center of the room. Barret unleashed a punishing barrage of gunfire on the creature. Blood splattered as the bullets ripped through its body, but it seemed to ignore the damage as it turned and readied to attack Cloud again. Cloud knew his last attack had used up the rest of his strength and he could barely move. Barret continued to try and take it down with gunfire but still it ignored him as its red eyes focused on Cloud.

"Strife..." it snarled.

"Get out of here Barret! It's no use! It only wants me!" Cloud yelled.

"No way!" Barret refused as he continued his attack.

Tifa came bounding back, she looked to Cloud who was struggling to get up then her eyes shifted to the creature and her face twisted in rage, a rage Cloud had never seen.

"Leave him alone!!" Tifa yelled.

Barret stopped firing and turned to Tifa in surprise, but Tifa launched herself at the creature. It turned its head but she delivered a savage kick making it slide back a few feet.

"Tifa no don't it wants me stay away!" Cloud cried.

Tifa ignored Cloud's plea and charged the creature again, this time it struck out with its spear. Tifa moved sideways however and performed a clothesline with her left arm, except she grabbed its shoulder and with all of her strength she hurled the creature down the hallway. The creature slammed into the wall and fell to the floor face down.

"Let's go while it's down!" Barret yelled as he raced to Cloud and picked him up.

The three retreated outside but heard the angry roar of the creature and the rapid footsteps as it pursued. Barret put Cloud in the back where Tifa also joined him and then jumped into the driver seat and sped off. Barret sighed in relief until he glanced at his rear view mirror. The creature really was fast it was right behind them and catching fast.

"Holy shit!" Barret cursed as he urged the truck to go faster.

"What is it Barret?" Tifa asked over the speaker.

"It's right behind us!" Barret yelled.

"Damn it," Tifa replied.

Cloud laid on one of the benches and watched as Tifa went to the console. She pressed several buttons and the floor of the truck split apart and a heavy Gatling gun rose from beneath. Tifa jumped into the seat and pushed a button to open the rear door. There it was, running after them tirelessly. Tifa opened fire, the creature seemed to slow from the punishing gunfire but it did not fall. Tifa was too focused on gunning the monster down that she did not notice Cloud rummaging around the truck.

"Hang in there Cloud!" Tifa yelled without looking back.

"You know I really liked that sword," Cloud replied.

"Your sword? Oh! I forgot to tell you Cloud that Yuffie managed to grab it, she strapped it on and half walked half carried me when I passed out. Don't ask me how but she did, she left it in the back here so don't worry, when your better..." Tifa trailed.

She turned her head and her eyes widened in shock, Cloud stood beside her, sword in hand.

"Found it," Cloud replied.

"Cloud! How?" Tifa started.

"I don't have a lot of time," Cloud replied.

Tifa looked at him questioningly then turned her head as Cloud tilted his head behind him. Tifa followed it and her eyes fell on a large needle that had some kind of glowing substance in it. Then it struck Tifa, she knew that substance, the bright bluish green glow, it was mako.

"Cloud! What the hell are you doing?!" Tifa screamed momentarily forgetting about the creature that was still chasing them.

"I just injected a small amount of mako into me, it will temporarily restore my strength, if I had not been exposed to it before it would have killed me," Cloud explained.

"So what will happen when its effects wear off?!" Tifa demanded.

"Uh, honestly I don't know," Cloud admitted.

"What?!" Tifa yelled.

"We can deal with that later, right now we need to get rid of this thing," Cloud replied.

Tifa reluctantly agreed as she resumed her position at the gun, she noticed the creature had almost caught them. Cloud jumped and flipped himself up on top of the truck and drew his sword.

"Okay, you want me dead so bad come and get me," Cloud challenged.

The creature roared and leapt high into the air and landed in front of Cloud.

"Strife..." it growled.

Cloud tensed as it lunged forward with its spear arm. Cloud smacked it away and spun sideways and slashed the creature in the ribs. The monster roared in pain and it was then that Cloud realized that it may be able to withstand gunfire but not his blade. Cloud moved forward and thrust his sword at the creature who jumped up over Cloud's head. Cloud had to duck to avoid the spear arm aimed for his head as the creature moved, but as it landed and turned Cloud had already moved and with a powerful thrust Cloud buried his sword into the creature's chest. It howled even louder as Cloud gripped his sword tightly and swung it around to the rear and heaved the creature off the truck and watched it roll violently on the road before laying still. Cloud let his body slump and soon realized the mako was wearing off from his body and he quickly moved to rejoin Tifa in the back of the truck.

"It's alright now, I think I killed it," Cloud said.

"Thank goodness, Cloud are you alright?" Tifa asked.

"I'll be okay I just..." Cloud started.

"Cloud!" Tifa cried as he collapsed.

Luckily she caught him and dragged him back to lay down and brushed her hand across his face affectionately as they neared the Seventh Heaven bar.

AN: Okay that will do for this chapter, again I apologize for taking eons to update this but never fear I will finish it lol. Anyway let me know what you think and until next chapter!

****

Dragonthunder89


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it, wish I did but I don't

AN: Hi guys! Glad to see I still have some support out there, please keep it coming because it means a lot. Anyway enough out of me let's get on with the show!

****

Dragonthunder89

Barret pulled the truck up to the inviting Seventh Heaven bar. He immediately jumped out and ran around to the back to get Cloud and Tifa. He hoisted Cloud up as gently as he was able with Tifa close beside him and carried him inside where they found Yuffie sitting in the living room area watching some program.

"You're back!" Yuffie cried jumping up.

"Yeah, how are the kids?" Tifa asked.

"Sleeping, are you guys ok? What about Cloud?" Yuffie asked.

"Well the monster sent after him was strong but during our escape Cloud managed to kill it, he was weak but he injected a small dose of mako into himself," Tifa explained.

Barret proceeded to carry Cloud up to his room and laid him down on the bed. Tifa came in right behind him and thanked Barret before attending to the unconscious swordsman. She covered him with blankets and placed a loving kiss on his head. She stood there watching him for a few minutes before quietly turning to leave.

~**~

Vincent strolled into the WRO headquarters where Reeve was waiting for him at the entrance.

"Ah Vincent, thank you for coming," Reeve greeted.

"Why have you asked me here?" Vincent asked.

"Okay we shall skip the pleasantries then, very well we have been monitoring Rufus and his army and we came across something strange," Reeve began.

"Strange?" Vincent asked.

"Well yes, you see we have discovered that they are after these Jenova children and want to use them to establish themselves back to their former glory," Reeve explained.

"That doesn't surprise me at all is that why you asked me here?" Vincent asked clearly agitated.

"No of course not I need your help," Reeve replied quickly.

"Alright then what do you need me to do?" Vincent asked.

"Well we have also received Intel that there is intense activity going on at Mount. Nibel, I have a team ready to journey there and investigate but I would feel much better if you went with them," Reeve replied.

"Hmph, call it off if those Jenova children are up there all of your men will die, I have witnessed firsthand what they can do," Vincent said.

"But Vincent..." Reeve started.

"We can't be aggressive there are too many unforeseen factors involved," Vincent replied.

"But we can't just let them do as they please," Reeve argued.

"For now yes we will, let them get comfortable and lower their guard first then when they make a mistake we can strike then," Vincent replied.

"But what if your wrong?" Reeve asked.

"I won't be, they will make the first move we just need to be patient and deal with them when they do," Vincent replied.

Reeve lowered his head and nodded reluctantly and Vincent decided to take his leave. He left headquarters and began walking through the wooded area outside of WRO but stopped suddenly when he realized he wasn't alone.

"I know you are here," Vincent said drawing Cerberus.

"Very impressive Vincent Valentine," the cloaked man replied as he emerged from his hiding place.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked.

"I am Reika, child of Jenova," Reika replied.

"What are you doing here?" Vincent demanded as he aimed Cerberus at Reika.

"It would seem the WRO is far too good at what it does, I am here to remove them," Reika explained.

"By yourself?" Vincent asked skeptically.

"But of course, the only life form in the vicinity who even has a remote chance against me is you," Reika replied.

"You are either incredibly skilled or incredibly foolish," Vincent said.

"Well I guess we will find out won't we?" Reika asked.

"I'm sorry but your journey ends here," Vincent replied.

"Are you seriously thinking about challenging me?" Reika asked with amusement.

"I can't allow you to go through with your mission," Vincent replied.

"Then you will die Vincent Valentine," Reika said as he crouched into a fighting stance.

Vincent watched as Reika materialized two bladed gauntlets on his arms for his weapons.

"So it begins," Vincent replied as he readied for his opponents attack.

Reika suddenly charged and Vincent was surprised by his incredible speed. Vincent leapt sideways as Reika struck the ground where he had been standing only a moment before and turned and tried to deliver a powerful kick to Reika's head. Reika dropped to his stomach and rolled away from Vincent and the two turned and stared each other down once again.

"I am most impressed Vincent, your reputation precedes you," Reika said.

Vincent didn't respond as he studied his adversary closely trying to find any kind of weakness he could use against him. Vincent already deduced that his opponent was unnaturally fast, he would have to be careful. Reika charged again but Vincent pointed Cerberus at the ground in front of him and fired a fire materia bullet which threw Reika off balance. Vincent capitalized on this distraction by moving forward and slamming his knee into Reikas face and then spinning to slash him with his claw. Reika cried out in pain and jumped back to distance himself from Vincent. Reika clutched at the side of his face where Vincent had clawed him and found a generous trail of blood running from the wound.

"Most impressive, there are only a few beings that have ever actually damaged me like this I applaud you," Reika said.

_I have a feeling this guy isnt going to die easily_ Vincent thought to himself.

Reika moved to attack once again but suddenly leapt sideways as a missile aimed for Reika soared towards the ground and exploded. Vincent turned and saw several WRO gun ships approaching.

"ATTENTION!! YOU ARE IN A RESTRICTED AREA!! PLEASE PROCEED SOUTH AWAY FROM THIS AREA OR WE WILL USE DEADLY FORCE!!" a soldier announced on a loud speaker.

Reika smirked at Vincent before he began sprinting towards the gun ships.

"No!" Vincent yelled as he gave chase.

The gun ships unleashed their chain guns and a punishing barrage of gunfire began to pepper the ground but both Reika and Vincent were avoiding the bullets as they got closer and closer to the ships. Reika suddenly leapt high towards a nearby tree and like a ping pong ball propelled himself from several trees until he landed on top of the nearest gunship. Vincent merely followed the same path and landed across from him.

"You are persistent Vincent," Reika said crossing his arms.

"Look who's talking," Vincent shot back.

Reika pointed his gauntlet at Vincent and suddenly one of the spikes shot out at him. Vincent reacted and brought his claw arm up and deflected the deadly spike and responded by firing Cerberus at Reika. Reika rolled sideways and stood back up and the two warriors stared each other down once again. The two were thrown off balance as the gun ship suddenly rolled in an attempt to throw them off. Vincent dug his claw into the ship to hold on while Reika stabbed his gauntlets in to hold on as well. When the ship righted itself, both fighters recovered and rushed at each other. Vincent aimed a punch at Reika who blocked and tried a kick to Vincent's ribs, Vincent blocked as well and they leapt away from each other.

_This fight isnt going anywhere, I dont have time for this_ Reika thought.

Reika suddenly lowered his guard which caused Vincent to eye him with confusion. Then to Vincent's horror, Reika suddenly leapt right for the cockpit of a nearby gun ship and smashed his way inside. Before they could react Reika impaled both of the men in the cockpit before he slashed and mutilated the controls causing the ship to start going out of control. Reika leapt from the burning cockpit and sprinted away into the woods. Vincent was forced to jump as well as the burning gun ship crashed into the one he was standing on. Vincent leapt from tree to tree until he made it to the ground and sprinted away to avoid the pending explosion of the two ships as they hit each other and fell from the sky. Vincent studied the burning wreckage and knew that the entire crew of both ships were dead and inwardly cursed as he now had no idea where Reika had gone. More soldiers were rushing out to see what they could salvage but Vincent only turned and disappeared making his way back to Edge to tell Cloud what he had discovered.

~**~

A fierce thunderstorm had blown in and an unnaturally loud crash of thunder brought Cloud from his slumber. He was in a soft bed, no...he was in his bed. The last thing he remembered was killing that monster and after reassuring Tifa that they were safe and then...nothing. Cloud tried to sit up and regretted it, he was still weak and his body protested the movement. He took in his surroundings and sure enough he was in his bedroom at Seventh Heaven. Cloud slowly got out of bed and stood up, testing his muscles. He was thankful that he didn't collapse right then and there. He slowly made his way out into the hall, he wasn't sure about the time or how long he was out so he decided to carefully head down to the bar. His body seemed to at first protest which led him to believe he had been out for awhile but his muscles were getting stronger by the minute which was a good sign. He quietly made his way down to the bar and heard voices talking. He recognized Barret's voice as he was always very loud, and then he recognized Tifa's voice as she reprimanded him for something.

"The real question is what is Rufus really up to?" Red XIII asked.

"Yeah, and why is he so hell bent on killing Cloud?" Yuffie asked.

"Well Cloud is very strong, he did kill Sephiroth, not once but twice," Red XIII replied.

"Yeah I guess so, but we were enemies of Shinra just as much as Cloud was so why haven't they targeted any of us?" Yuffie asked.

"Well Cloud isn't exactly normal, he was a SOLDIER and the experiments on him have made him perform above the average human," Tifa reminded.

"Well all I know is, if it were anyone other than spiky they would have been dead after what they did to him," Barret added.

"Guess I should thank SOLDIER for that then," Cloud said as he made his presence known.

"Cloud what are you doing out of bed!" Tifa cried as she rushed over to him.

"I'm doing much better Tifa, dont worry. How long have I been out?" Cloud asked.

"Two days," Yuffie replied.

"Guess that mako did a number on me," Cloud said.

Before anyone else could comment Denzel and Marlene sprinted from out of nowhere and attached themselves to Cloud with tight hugs.

"Cloud! Youre awake!" Marlene cried.

"Are you alright dad?" Denzel asked.

"I'm doing much better now guys it's alright now," Cloud replied.

The two children let go of him and stepped back while Cloud scanned the room studying all of his friends carefully.

"So what is everyone doing here?" Cloud asked.

"Well we are putting our heads together to figure out what to do about Shinra," Tifa replied.

"I think it's about time that I tell everyone exactly what is going on," Cloud said.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked.

"I went to Nibelheim, more accurately I went to the old mako reactor in the mountains because of information I received from Reeve, do you remember the pods outside of the Jenova chamber?" Cloud asked.

"Yes," Tifa replied.

"When I got their they were opened and the eleven beings are now alive and active. They plan to resurrect both Jenova and Sephiroth, and with Sephiroth and these eleven Jenova children they will bring back Jenova and rule the planet," Cloud explained.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us any of this before?!" Cid demanded.

"I'm sorry, things kind of got out of hand," Cloud replied.

"You're damn right they have! So you are telling me we have to deal with the damn Shinra and these Jenova psychos?!" Cid demanded again.

Before Cloud could answer the door to the bar opened suddenly and Vincent entered quickly, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Vince!" Barret greeted.

"Oh good Cloud your up I trust you are well now?" Vincent asked.

"I'm fine, what is it Vincent?" Cloud asked.

"Well..." Vincent hesitated as he looked around the room at everyone.

"It's alright Vincent I told them everything just before you got here," Cloud replied catching onto his hesitation.

"Well I went to visit Reeve and one of the Jenova children by the name of Reika appeared," Vincent began.

"Reika? What was he doing there?" Cloud asked.

"He originally journeyed there to destroy the WRO headquarters, but I intervened and we fought," Vincent replied.

"Are you alright?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, we were seemingly even and then some WRO gun ships decided to join in and he used them to his advantage. Long story short he destroyed both gun ships and in the explosion and confusion he disappeared, I lost him," Vincent explained.

Cloud was seemingly deep in thought when it hit him like a truck and his head snapped up suddenly.

"Of course," Cloud said.

"What is it?" Tifa asked.

"They are scoping us out, I was lured to the reactor because of my past, Vincent was attacked near the WRO because of his ties to Reeve, Wutai was attacked because that is Yuffie's hometown," Cloud replied.

"Damn, that's spooky," Barret admitted.

"Tifa, have you had any strange customers come in lately?" Cloud asked.

"No not that I can think...oh wait," Tifa replied.

"Oh god Tifa," Yuffie gasped.

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

"A man came in saying he had heard so much about me and wanted to meet me face to face, he didn't stay very long," Tifa replied.

"Did he give you a name?" Cloud asked.

"He said his name was Ickarus I think," Tifa replied.

"Ickarus! That's the bastard that attacked Wutai," Cloud said.

"What?!" Yuffie demanded.

"It would seem Cloud's suspicions are being confirmed, the rest of us are probably be watched as well," Red XIII replied.

"We are going to have to be careful, these guys are hard to track so for now we need to be on high alert. Also I want everyone checking in with Tifa and myself every day, don't miss a day otherwise I will be coming after you to make sure nothing has happened to you are we clear?" Cloud asked

The others agreed and after some small talk they slowly dispersed until only Cloud, Tifa, and Denzel were left at the bar. Denzel went up to his room to play while Tifa noticed Cloud sitting at the bar deep in thought.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked approaching the blonde swordsman.

"Yeah?" Cloud asked not looking up.

"What are we going to do?" Tifa asked.

"I honestly don't know yet Tifa, I just hope that I know what to do before it's too late," Cloud admitted.

"We will figure it out Cloud, together we can do anything," Tifa replied as she sat down next to him at the bar and turned him so he was facing her.

"I promise I will protect you and Denzel," Cloud vowed.

"I know you will, I love you Cloud," Tifa said.

"I love you too Tifa," Cloud replied as the two shared a passionate kiss.

AN: Okay that does it for that one. Well? What do you think? What are the Jenova children planning? What about Rufus and the Turks? Well leave a review and let me know what you think they mean a lot to me. Until next time.

****

Dragonthunder89


End file.
